


Time

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: A relationship with Legolas shouldn't be difficult to navigate but he's an elf and you're a human. That itself leads to a variety of difficulties.





	Time

Your being human had never been a problem when it came to the elves of Mirkwood. When you were young you had been found wandering in the woods outside the gates. At five, you were still to young to fully articulate what happened to the guard that had found you but that guard had enough sense to bring you before Thranduil. Guards were dispatched to search for your parents in the woods but it was discovered they had been killed.

With no one to take care of you, the guard that had found you volunteered to raise you and Thranduil gave his permission. Ever since that day you lived side by side with the elves of Mirkwood. You were treated no different from any other elf, even if the you were considerably younger than the elven children. Although, age for humans and elves was different. Despite being older than you, the elven children were in much the same mental development as yourself.

There was one elf who was always by your side however, the prince Legolas. You hadn’t known he was the prince until your first feast amongst the elves when you saw him sitting next to his father. You yelled at him for that the day after the feast. But you were an adult in the eyes of humans know, and there was talk around Mirkwood of the princes future. It had always been in the back of your mind that one day you would leave the elves, try and find out if you had any family other than the parents in the woods.

The whispers got around to you, talk of marriage, talk of Legolas and his ability to lead. There weren’t any comments directed specifically towards you but when the elves mentioned word of distractions, you could only assume they meant you. That was until you heard talk among the healers and the guard about bets, bets on when you and Legolas would begin to court, begin a betrothing process. Truly neither of you had thought about the concept of marriage but it made sense when you heard it.

It was Legolas who first brought up the subject. Walks around Mirkwood had become a routine, a daily ritual for the two of you. The one time and one person you could tell anything too. He’d rant about life as a prince, that he hated being taught how to be king, what laws he could make and what he couldn’t. You complained about pretty much anything else but mainly about your life as a guard. Yet today he’d began talking about the talk of courtship.

“And I suppose there are some truths to the statements, if I am to rule one day I’ll need someone at my side” he contemplated.

“But all everyone talks about is me being at your side”

He turned to look at you, forcing you to stop walking.

“What’s wrong with that? What would be so wrong about you ruling next to me”

“I’m sorry, are you forgetting the part where I’m human? I can’t Legolas. Besides what would your father think?” you asked, trying to figure out where Legolas was taking the conversation.

“He is the one that allowed you to stay in Mirkwood, he sees no reason for you to leave. Neither do I”

You thought over everything being said before formulating the question that could possibly change the nature of your relationship with Legolas.

“Then what are you saying? Why bring any of this up?”

Taking you hand in his he stared at you for a moment.

“I love you. I have and will love you, and one day I want to to sit by my side as I take my fathers place. That is, if you will allow it.”

Kissing his cheek you smiled, nodding instead of speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
